Super Psycho: Krieg
by mrsantosh
Summary: How does a regular man become a Psycho will a talent for violent, bloody, murder? Better question why doesn't he just kill everyone? Best question yet, how does a regular man become everyone's favourite lunatic/poop train conductor? Perhaps Krieg has a method to his madness, perhaps everything he does is intricately planned, for some reason. Or someone. RATED T BUT LIKELY M.


"Hey y'know, you're a pretty tough cookie, urm, I forget your name. Usually I just refer to you as dick-nozzle. It's, ahh… Craig isn't it?"

He opened his eyes, the room was dark and blurry, and a lone figure stood before him, tall and slim. In comparison to this dark, dank, concrete room he was in he didn't quite fit. Finally his vision was clearing up. The man speaking to him had a long sharp face, with defined pointed features and well-kept black hair which was barely starting to grey. It was Handsome Jack.

"I gotta admit, I'm stuck on you. I tried a lead pipe, I tried electrocution, and I tried pliers, hell I even let a Skag in here. What even happened to that, in fact no. Forget it. All I know is I used all the tricks up my sleeve and I still couldn't get you to scream in pain. I give up, congrats. So I decided I'd get some outside help in. Some guy who thinks he's a pirate. I don't know what kind of pirate he is, I mean he's probably a butt pirate but what I do know is he really likes fire. Name's Flynt or some crap like that. Hear he's been working some intuitive techniques on a CL4P bot. Seems like a nice guy to leave you with for a few months - have fun you crazy kids!"

"Jack," he screamed "I'm going to peel your skin with my fingernails!"

Jack ignored him as he walked out, trench coat swaying behind him as he went. The door closed and he was alone. He looked at the chains on his wrists and shoulders; the skin was raw and cut from where he had struggled against them. On his left arm he had a strange metal covering which had pipes pumping a weird purple fluid into him. He had no idea what Jack was doing to him. He just wanted to be out, to be with his kids again. He couldn't tell how long he had been Jack's plaything. Had it been months, years? Were his children even still alive? Did they miss him?

Suddenly the door burst open, and a figure in large, spiked armour stood in the doorway.

"Hello there meat sack!" The figure boomed "I've got a little game for us to play, it's called "Dodge the Blowtorch" - might be a little unsporting with you wearing those chains but I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

Months with Flynt passed before Jack showed up again. He had been tortured, he had been beaten, and all the time that purple liquid still flowed into him. He couldn't even think like himself anymore, he just wanted to kill everyone and everything.

"Hey there dick-nozzle," Jack said mockingly "how was your playmate? I hear you guys were playing some of his favourite games! Might explain why your face looks like a concrete wall, I mean damn man you might want to get a mask or something for that."

Jack started laughing, but he just ignored this. He tugged at his chains some more, desperate to break his bindings and tear Jack's throat out.

"Now you're probably wondering why you have that little injection unit attached to you, good question my friend goooooooood question. It's a little concoction I knocked up, it's some Eridium/steroid/nutrient B.S. that I threw together. I've been trying for years to find a subject that has the physiology to accept it. The last 20 guys I tried it on turned into gigantic, perfectly symmetrical, purple balls and then exploded, seriously it was freaking hilarious! But you have done perfectly. Just wait until I break your will and then you can be my little dick-nozzle for the rest of your life."

He started to scream writhing at his chains, bleeding from where he was attached.

"Still some life left in you, I like that! Gives me more play time. I'll be back bitch."

Once again Jack left, and he was all alone. He looked down at his torso, since being told of what Jack was filling him with he did feel stronger, he noticed the unnatural muscles he was growing.

'_Damn,' _He though _'My pecs have pecs!'_

The next few months went by the same way the last few had, an endless cycle of beatings and torture, but not once did he give Jack the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. In fact he almost began to enjoy the pain, the masochist inside him coming out just because it was good to feel something.

Jack was there again, torturing him and giving his overwhelmingly irritating speeches. But for once something Jack said got through all the mental blocks that had been put up between him and the outside.

"Y'know" Jack said "I'm pretty sure one those kids we ripped you from, a little girl if I'm right, I couldn't quite tell, they were both disgusting to me, we located as living somewhere in amongst Pandora's outlands, might send some of my bots down there, or get some of the local bandits to see to her. I think the bandits might be more entertaining, you never know what a Psycho will do to a child until you put one in front of them, trust me I've tried."

Hearing this he began screaming and yanking at the chains harder than he ever did.

"I'm gonna kill you all, I'm gonna kill your friends and your family, I'm gonna track down your grandparents and turn them inside-out, nobody can stop the blood train that will turn your loved ones into a red splatter across the tracks of humanity!" he screamed.

Jack laughed manically before leaving yet again; leaving him to struggle alone in the dark, still scream barely coherent death threats. He started feeling some pull against the wall now, the increased strength finally showing itself. He kept pulling, blood flowing from his arms where the mental sliced deeper than ever before. He wouldn't let Jack harm his kids, if the subject of their current status of being alive was actually true. Even if it wasn't he was done. He had snapped, all form of coherent thought processes were gone, and eventually with one swift motion he yanked his right arm forward, ripping out the fixings in the wall and freeing one arm and he then did the same with his left, tearing the pipes from the injection mechanism as he went, the purple liquid flowing onto the floor. He kicked his legs free of their chains as well. He stood and roared, lifting his arms as he did, he was nearly free, he could kill Jack, save his kids. All he had to do now was escape.

He ran to his cell door, smashing it clean off as he did. Two guards were posted outside of his cell. He turned to one, yanked his gun off him and broke his neck, before turning and disarming the other, he looked into his eyes, the anger flowing from him.

"I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world... I taste the gore, and I smell the crying... AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh," He screamed "I want to savour your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, and I want to crumble it with an axe TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY!"

The guard in front of him fainted and fell in a heap on the floor. He ran forward, bursting through doors, and decimating guards and robots alike as he went. He eventually reached the outside, the smell of fresh air tainted by the smell of blood and sweat caked on him. He emptied his clip into the nearby guards and robots, and continued trying to shoot until he realised it was out of ammo.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He screamed "I ordered a lead salad!"

The very last guard fired at him, but he simply absorbed the bullets happily, before smashing the guard in the face with his empty gun, and he turned to look at the carnage he had caused.

'_I'm not in control anymore' _a voice in his head said _'we aren't the same as we used to be. I don't think you deserve to carry my name after all this. You aren't me.'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed.

'_No, I won't leave' _the voice said _'I need to make sure the girls are okay, we need to save them. But firstly you aren't me anymore. You aren't Craig. You're Jack's embodiment of his hatred, of his lust for war. You are war. So what do you want to call yourself."_

"KRIEG!" he screamed

'_Hm, fitting' _the voice said _'okay then Krieg, but know this. You don't kill innocents. If you kill anyone who doesn't deserve it. I'll take my body back, and I'll kill us both.'_


End file.
